The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle control module typically stores one or more readiness bits, which indicate whether a vehicle diagnostic test has been performed. For example, a readiness bit may reflect a zero when a corresponding vehicle diagnostic test has not been performed and reflect a one when the vehicle diagnostic test has been performed. Vehicle control modules typically only store readiness bits for certain vehicle diagnostic tests such as those that monitor engine misfire, catalyst performance, and exhaust gas recirculation.
Readiness bits may be cleared after a vehicle component or subsystem is repaired to ensure that the vehicle component or subsystem is functioning properly. When a readiness bit is cleared, the readiness bit indicates that the corresponding vehicle diagnostic test has not been performed. Thus, clearing the readiness bit may involve switching the readiness bit from a one to a zero.